


Denied

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Denied</p>
    </blockquote>





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Denied

Title: Denied

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

Character(s): Kara &amp; Socrata Thrace

Challenge: bsg_100 #1 - firsts

Spoilers: vague for 'The Farm'

Beta: Maidel (xmaidelx)

x

A tiny hand reached toward its tempting goal, stretching as far as the pudgy infant arm could go. Almost . . .

Socrata Thrace slapped her daughter's hand down, none too gently, as the toddler reached for the telephone her mother was using.

"No!"

A scrunched-up little face, tears and the sound of wailing only made the woman more irritated.

"Oh, my kid's misbehaving," she explained. "Just a moment."

Dropping the telephone, she grabbed the child around the waist and took her into the next room.

With infant deposited in cot and door locked, her conversation resumed.

It wouldn't be Kara's last slap.

_-fin_


End file.
